The Mirror We See
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Lina Inverse...that was his name. Why had his mother given him such a girly name? Because she'd wanted another daughter after Luna had been such a success, of course. Running off into the world, Lina looks for adventure, becoming a world known terror and Bandit Slayer, along the way, he encounters quite a few interesting faces, and befriends even stranger ones too.
1. Chapter 1

**The Mirror We See**

 **Summary: Lina Inverse...that was his name. Why had his mother given him such a girly name? Because she'd wanted another daughter after Luna had been such a success, of course. Running off into the world, Lina looks for adventure, becoming a world known terror and Bandit Slayer, along the way, he encounters quite a few interesting faces, and befriends even stranger ones too.**

 **Genre: Romance/Humor**

 **Pairing: Lina(Male)/?**

 **Rated: M**

 **WARNING: GENDER BENDER and a very Lost and Not too Certain Authoress...you have been warned.**

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Dedicated to: ObeliskX**

 **-x-x-x-**

 **ANGRY?!**

 **Lina's Furious Dragon Slave!**

 **Part 1**

 **-x-x-x-**

Walking down a dirt path, midnight had fallen and a chill had started to set in, it was a one way path for the ever quiet Lina Inverse who, preferred to go by his last name. There were shadows hanging from the branches and trees hovering over his small and lithe form, though he hated his height, it did give him an advantage when his foes underestimated him. His biggest grief had always been his feminine looks, though he wouldn't admit it, of course. Even if it did get him free food, free rides and even free information when in search. For instance, the information he'd received on a bandit group called the Dragon Fangs, he'd received with his _smoldering_ amber eyes, long lashes, and fiery red hair, which he had been growing out. Getting called flat chested was something that bothered him, only for the obvious of reasons, he was _supposed_ to be flat chested...but hey, whatever got him through one day or another.

A smirk passed his lips and he tossed the long fiery red braid over his shoulder and chuckled, the bandits before him none the wiser to what was about to take place, and because of that, he couldn't help but set up for a grand entrance. He was after all, Lina Inverse, the Sorcerer Bandit Slayer! A ball of energy forming in his hand, he took a careful step forward and shot the ball towards the campsite of his intended targets, a laugh slipping past his lips as a large explosion followed the energy balls impact, causing fires to start and debris to fall from every which way.

Appearing in the smoke and rubble, Lina stood out where they could all see him.

"You...you, you!? No, how could he find me? That damn magic using Bandit Killer...it's...it's Lina Inverse!"

"That's my name!" Lina shouted as he jumped forward and shot a fireball at the leader, scorching the man with a brilliant show of power as his followers ran and fled the scene in a desperate attempt at saving their own lives. "Heh, cowards!" He yelled, snapping his fingers and breaking apart the lock on the treasure chest in front of him. "Whatever, it's not like it really matters to me if they run or fight, I'd still kick their asses."

Pulling out a bag, he started piling all of the treasures noteworthy in the chest into the bag, _"And thus, Lina Inverse the Sorcerer Supreme, dedicates his life to defeating the tyranny of evil bandit gangs. This one den of wickedness is destroyed,"_ Lina laughed as he narrated his life and grabbed a statue from the pile and looked closely at it before standing and tossing it carefully into the bag and continuing with his _speech_. "But so long as evil exists in this world, Lina's battle will never end..." Stepping forward, his foot stopped on an unlucky bandits hand as he yelled out, "KEEP FIGHTING LINA! NEVER SAY DIE LINA!"

 **-x-x-x-**

' _I'm being followed, damn...I hate when I'm delayed...punctuality is practically in my blood.'_ Lina rolled his eyes and popped his shoulder and then his neck before turning around and glaring, "Stop hiding and get out here. If you have something to say, then say it."

"Well now we've got you! You can't run from us!"

"Who the hell is running?!" Lina shouted out irritably, a cold glare settling upon the blue haired bandit with the eyepatch, "I guess you didn't notice, but I called _you_ out!"

"I came here to carve out our revenge upon your flesh, but now I've changed my mind."

Raising a brow, Lina watched the man sheath his sword, "so I can go then?"

"Now wait a second! The only reason I won't fight you is because you would kill me in two seconds..."

"What do you know, an intelligent deadbeat...I'm shocked."

The bandit grit his teeth as he listened to Lina, "you know, looking at your body, I still can't believe you're a guy. Maybe some proof?"

Popping his knuckled, Lina stepped forward and punched the bandit hard in the face before turning to walk away, leaving the guy sprawled on the ground. He was going to just walk on towards the village, but the others that had come with the eye-patched idiot, had chosen that moment to intervene.

"Get him! Don't let him get away!"

' _Clearly he thinks he's the newly appointed leader of the Dragon Fangs...fine, I'll play.'_ Lina smirked when they all surrounded him. "If you were up against a normal everyday boy, you _might_ have had the advantage...too bad for you I'm not normal." Lina held his hand up and grinned as light pulled around his finger.

"Excuse me gentleman! But if you lay one hand on that little girl...I'll make you each pay!"

Lina frowned and turned his attention to a voluptuous blonde woman, the woman's hair fell well past her hips, and she was dressed in a long dark blue dress that had a long slit up both sides of the dress, light blue stockings came up past the slits and armor was worn over her shoulders and chest, with a pair of dark blue ankle boots on her feet.

"If you men had any sense, you would turn tail and run away, lest you meet the wrong end of my blade!" The woman turned and gave Lina a soft smile, "You needn't be afraid my dear, I will keep these monstrous men detained, you will be safe with me, young maiden."

' _Young maiden? ...Wait...does she mean...me!?'_

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter one...of this...this...um, here is chapter one, tell me what you think...nyan...?**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Mirror We See**

 **Summary: Lina Inverse...that was his name. Why had his mother given him such a girly name? Because she'd wanted another daughter after Luna had been such a success, of course. Running off into the world, Lina looks for adventure, becoming a world known terror and Bandit Slayer, along the way, he encounters quite a few interesting faces, and befriends even stranger ones too.**

 **Genre: Romance/Humor**

 **Pairing: Lina(Male)/?**

 **Rated: M**

 **WARNING: GENDER BENDER and a very Lost and Not too Certain Authoress...you have been warned.**

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Dedicated to: ObeliskX**

 **-x-x-x-**

 **ANGRY?!**

 **Lina's Furious Dragon Slave!**

 **Part 2**

 **-x-x-x-**

Lina could only watch with mild interest as the woman before him took out what was left of the Dragon Fangs. He glanced to his left where one of the men were trying to crawl away. Lifting his foot, Lina kicked him roughly towards the woman and watched him tumbled directly into the blonde's chest. _"Not what I intended to happen, but the results are all the same, I guess..."_ He smirked when the blade of the female before her crashed down on the man Lina had kicked her way.

"Well, that looks to be the last of them, young maiden, what were you doing out alone in the forest in the first place?"

Lina looked at the blonde and frowned, "I think you've made a mistake..."

"Oh?" She leaned forward and smiled, "how so, dear?"

"Well, for one...I'm no maiden. Secondly, please don't call me dear." Lina glared, "I have places to be lady, and hanging out in this forest isn't one of them." Turning, Lina made to walk away.

"I'll escort you back, little girl."

"Again...I'm no little girl!"

"Oh, I'm sure...now...what should I call you then?"

Sighing, Lina looked irritably down at his hands before fisting them, "Lina...my name is Lina Inverse...you can call me Lin though."

"Lin? Oh, but I much prefer the name Lina, it's so pretty." The blonde smiled, "my name is Geri Gabriev..." the woman held a hand out.

Staring at Geri in curiosity, Lina sighed before shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you, Geri. I thank you for _saving me_ , but I really should be going now." He raised a hand and started walking off.

For some reason, he had honestly hoped that would work...however, it didn't.

"I couldn't possibly allow you to walk alone in the woods, not as a travelling Warrior, it's not in my nature to let a weak maiden fend for herself."

" _There's that word again..."_ Lina shook his head, "I'm actually on my way to Atlas City, I'm sure it's out of your way. Really, you don't need to worry about me." Lina pushed to get the woman to leave him be, but it didn't seem that she would budge on where she stood.

Finally giving up on trying to get rid of his newly acquired nuisance, the two made their way to the nearest village. Lina was quick to make his way to a nearby pub and grill, "I'm going to grab a bite before we leave, you coming?"

Geri smiled, "a splendid idea, Lina, allow me to pay."

 **-x-x-x-**

Food devoured and stomachs full, Lina was about to stand when an old man stopped him and cleared his voice in a manner that said he wanted a word with the fiery red haired teen.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt the two of you, but you see, I couldn't help but wonder if you were by any chance, the renowned sorcerer Lina Inverse."

"Depends on who's asking."

"I am the village elder,"

"And I'm in a hurry to get to Atlas City, what do you want?"

"I will get to the point,"

"Please do." Lina crossed his arms and listened.

"There is a gang of thugs, thieves...they steal from our village and-"

"The Dragon Fangs, right?" Lina scoffed, "I already took care of them, and the ones who survived were taken care of by this lady here."

"Oh, are you so certain!? What a blessing! Thank you so much! Those bandits and their Dragon have been terrorizing our village for some time now!"

Lina blinked, _'Dragon?'_

The old man ran out of the pub and grill, and Lina and Geri stood to leave. Geri curiously glanced at Lina, "did you take care of the Dragon, Lina?"

Lina frowned, about to answer when yells of fear and terror came from outside and the Oldman came running back in. "YOU DIRTY LIAR! YOU SAID YOU TOOK CARE OF THE DRAGON!"

"No, I said I took care of the Dragon Fangs, I never mentioned a dragon. I didn't even see a dragon." Lina shrugged, "I really need to leave, so if you will excuse me."

"WE WILL PAY YOU!"

Stopping, Lina looked over his shoulder, "oh? And tell me, how much is your village worth to you?"

"To say it that way...more than we have, but we will gladly pay Twenty Gold Pieces!"

"Make it thirty and we've got a deal."

"Miss. Lina!" Geri cried out in surprise.

"THAT'S ROBERY!"

"Only if I steal it...the way I see it, you pay up or your village turns into a Lumber Yard." Lina said, ignoring, Geri's misapplication of the word _Miss_ before his name.

"Twenty-five gold Pieces, PLEASE!"

Smirking, Lina nodded, "deal."

"How could you Miss. Lina!?" Geri looked broken with her honor and justice seeking personality being forced into hiding as Lina's own greedy personality took the reins of their little two person group.

"Well, a guy has to make money somehow," He left Geri staring after her, as she played with Lina's words in her head. Not fully understanding them as Lina rushed up to the Dragon and jumped atop a cottage, the tallest one he could find.

"...a... _guy_?" He ran out as the pub was destroyed. Running to catch up to Lina, she shook her head and frowned, "she must be using that as an example, Lina is far too beautiful to be a guy!"

"Ready! Aim...! FIRE~BALL!" Lina cried out before he unleashed a ball of energy at the dragon, causing no damage to the dragon, he scoffed and was about to do something else when Geri made her way towards the dragon with her blade wielded in her hands. Charging the dragon and attacking only to be knocked aside with ease. Lina jumped high and caught Geri who was dizzy from the harsh strike from the dragon. "Don't do anything reckless! I'm supposed to get rid of a dragon, not save a damsel in distress! It'll cost the village fifty more gold pieces if you get hurt!" Lina jumped behind the dragon, "Levitation! Geri, make yourself useful and distract that damn dragon!"

"Oh, right!" She held tight to her sword as she was thrown forward, straight at the dragon. Her sword catching the dragon in its snout before she was shaken off.

Lina watched for a few seconds before he closed his eyes, _'Power beyond the Twilight, and crimson blood that flows, buried in the stream of time, is where your power grows. I pledge myself to conquer, all the foes who stand, against the mighty gift bestowed, in my unworthy hand.'_ His eyes opened, power burning around his body, flowing to his hands. He looked to the dragon before yelling out, **_"DRAGO~N SLAVE!"_**

Geri was falling and Lina was quick to move, catching the feminine blonde before she hit the ground, he placed her down and grinned, "I did it!" The smoke was settling around them, "Oi, old man! Where is my money! I saved your village...!"

"S-saved the village!? The Dragon would have done less damage!"

Lina glanced around and noted the large crater in the mountain that the village had once-upon-a-time been atop of. _"Oh..."_ He chuckled, "as fun as this has all been, I'm already late getting to Atlas City, so I'll see you all around. Bye Geri!"

" ** _Ah...Miss. Lina!"_**

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is the second chapter of The Mirror We See. It's really hard for me to write this, you guys have no idea. I do hope you like this chapter, things will change here and there, so patiently support me and we will make it to the end in due time.**


End file.
